bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jokaro
Jokaro is a shifty Po-Matoran inventor and weapons dealer operating out of a desolate settlement in the Motara desert. Biography In the Motara Not very much is known about him. He is a hermetic recluse who has stuck to the rocky regions of the Motara. Some say he might have been raised by Rahi; others claim he comes from a mysterious 'village' in the furthest reaches; others claim he's been living in the desert for over a thousand years, with associates routinely catching him up on current events. He has blueprints and other papers he's drawn and written himself - instructions to make his own custom gadgets, among other secretive documents. He's not completely sure how he'll be able to accomplish his long-term goals, however mysterious they are, but he figures he might be able to turn a small profit out of his unique tendency to modify, fix and forge advanced technology for the time being, whilst he "prepares". Visiting Po-Koro Arriving in Po-Koro, straight out of the Motara Desert, Jokaro casually wandered the marketplace before being briefly greeted and directed to the Technology Expo by Farzan. Making a few widgets selling scrap and fixing tech, Jokaro moved on, creating cryptic posters and posting them up around town, before hanging around the city gates. Soon, he was approached by and entered into awkward conversation with two Skakdi - one of which was a Sentinel. Carefully slipping out of the dialogue, Jokaro made his way to a local diner, where he cheated his way into gaining fifty widgets, before gaining great inspiration on a device he thought he could build. Drawing up a rough set of blueprints and using his newly-acquired widgets to buy the parts he needed, Jokaro built what he called the "Hikaki's Breath Grenade," - a crude tear-gas grenade utilizing a special brew, created by Jokaro himself, as the component ingredient. Finally constructing two of such devices, Jokaro set one off inside the diner as a test. Witnessing its success, Jokaro burst out laughing in the street before being promptly arrested by a Sentinel, Ronah. Fortunately, Jokaro claimed this was all "a part of the plan." Personality and Traits Not very sociable, and a bit of a pain to get along with, but bonds between him and another are virtually unbreakable, whether it be an intense friendship or a merciless grudge. A bit of a trickster at times, he usually wants to get things done in the fastest way possible, even if that means misdirection or violence. However, he's not especially stubborn - he prefers to listen to others, rather than to speak, and the opinions and thoughts of others mean quite a bit to him, even if he doesn't outwardly reciprocate the feeling. This outward emotional silence, juxtaposed with the seemingly aimless goals, while doing whatever he needs to do to fulfill them might give the impression that he has his own, secret agenda. Jokaro has an extraordinarily mathematical/intuitive mind. Unlike a lot of Po-Matoran, past and present, he has an obsession with technology, and will modify it to any extent to his own uses and agenda. Given enough time and enough resources, he can practically build or modify anything imaginable with the right parts and his small tools. Inventions * The Hikaki's Breath Tear Gas Grenade: A crude device constructed from scrap. A photothermic reaction vapourizes a compound composed of a strong alcohol mixed with dround hot pepper seeds in order to create a noxious cloud of smoke. Invented and tested in the back of a diner, much to the displeasure of the customers. Weapons, Tools and Belongings *Barbed Knife - A leather-handled utility knife, with distinct barbs along the back edge. *Makeshift Spear - A metal pole with two sharpened pieces of scrap attached to one end. *Two opaque mason jars containing two HKB Grenades. *Provisions (Dried plants & berries) *Belt of tools: Hammer, screwdriver, hand-drill, scissors, adjustable wrench. *Mortar & Pestle *Four Mangai Peppers *A half-empty bottle of Jaga-Venom ''(a very strong liquor) *Spool of metal wire *Scrap metal *Blueprints to HKB grenades & other devices. *Blank paper & Ink Pencil *Vial of crushed lightstone shards *Vial of honey-sand adhesive *Heatstone *19 Widgets Quotes Category:Characters Category:Po-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Inventors